wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (song)
"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" is a Wiggles song. It was heard in the "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" video and album as well as the theme of the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV Series in 2002. It is also heard in the Wiggly Go-Go Medley, and was featured in both LIVE Hot Potatoes! and Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A.. Song Lyrics Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (Album) Welcome to Network Wiggles Go, go, go, go, go, go Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Welcome to our TV Show Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Everybody, let's go (repeat) Captain Feathersword has joined the show Ahoy there He loves to pirate dance Oh ho I love to pirate dance Let's get together with everyone And go go go Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Welcome to our TV Show Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Everybody, let's go Look at all those lights And they're all shining on me Hey I'm on TV, who ho hoo Dorothy and Wags have joined us too With Henry in his eight-legged pants So let's get together with everyone and Go go go, go, go, go Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Welcome to our TV Show Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Everybody let's, everybody let's Everybody let's go, go, go, go! Taiwanese 快快快快快快快 燈光，相機，動作，威格格勒! 歡迎使用我們的電視節目 燈光，相機，動作，威格格勒! 大家一起走吧 （重複） Feather劍船長加入了 他喜歡海盜舞 讓我們和大家一起 去吧 燈光，相機，動作，威格格勒! 歡迎使用我們的電視節目 燈光，相機，動作，威格格勒! 大家一起走吧 桃樂西和瓦格斯也加入我們了 用他的八條腿褲 所以讓我們和大家一起 走走走走 燈光，相機，動作，威格格勒! 歡迎使用我們的電視節目 燈光，相機，動作，威格格勒! 大家一起來，大家一起來 大家走走走走 Song Credits Trivia * An instrumental track of the song is played in episodes of TV Series 3 and over the credits of Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! Live Hot Potatoes! Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場, as well as the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! TV Series * Dominic Lindsay was credited as Dom Lindsay in Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場. * The music video for this song appears on the LIVE Hot Potatoes! as a video clip. * On Wiggly Go-Go Medley, the song plays in the key of C. Performances/Appearances Gallery * See here zh-tw:Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Karaoke Songs 2 Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Series 4 Category:End Credit Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:The Wiggles Show (Rental Video) Songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2009 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:Top of the Tots Tour Songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! (concert) songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key